1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pet house, and more particularly to a pet house which not only provides a shelter for the pet, but also provide other necessities for a pet while it is inside the pet house, such as providing water, food and storage spaces for other pet accessories while the pet is to stay in the pet house. It also provide added convenience to the pet owner while the owner brings the pet out with him in the pet house.
2. Description of Related Arts
There are a lot of pet houses, especially dog houses, in the market already. The reason is that people love their pets so much that they would consider their pets as their family members, and would want their pets to enjoy as much luxury as they could.
Pet houses have always given people the impressions of temporary stay for the pet, not sturdy, and inconvenient as food and water has to be provided separately to the pet even when the pet is in the pet house. The pet would have to constantly walk in and out of the pet house just to obtain food and water.
The greatest problem is that most pet owners must have experienced that conventional pet houses are easy to tip over. Whether the pet houses are used for containing small or big pets, they are all easy to tip over. The reason is that pet houses are usually made of material that is light in weight and cheap, so as to cut down the manufacturing cost for the pet houses.
However, when small pets are in those pet houses, due to the light combined weight, a pet house can easily be kicked around by human beings, and may result in tipping over of the pet house along with the pet.
The problem of tipping over also occurs to larger pets, especially when such large pets walk into or out of the pet house. Due to the fact that the house is relatively light in weight in comparison to the large pets, when they walk through the side entrance of the pet house, their big body would usually very often hit the side entrance of the pet house, and knock around or tip over the entire pet house. This problem does not only cause danger to the pets, but also to the people around the pet houses.
Also, a conventional pet house offers no assistance to the pet owner in provide food or water to the pet, such that pet owners may find it difficult to provide food for the pet efficiently. Such pet houses required external food and water dispenser, such that if the owner wants the pet to be fed in a timely manner, the owner must be present when it is the pet's feeding time to pour the pet food into a bowl and water into another for the pet.
As a result, a pet owner usually finds going anywhere for a longer time, such as a leisure or business trip, without having to worry about the pet's feeding and water situation impossible. The pet owner either has to find a “pet-sitter”, put the pet in a pet hotel, or feed the pet not at a time that the pet prefers. Insecurity in the pet will easily accumulate if it happens often and pet owners would know how painful that can be.
Due to the fact that conventional pet houses are not entirely pet friendly, inconvenient to the owners and may cause danger to the pets and people, a better pet house that can eliminate the drawbacks as explained above has to be provided.